


Never Goodbye

by Lost_Stellar



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: I have an ending idea for this au, M/M, Modern Military AU, WWII AU, but not to bad, kinda angst, or just an idea, patrochilles - Freeform, that makes this ending a whole lot happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stellar/pseuds/Lost_Stellar
Summary: More of the WWII Patrochilles Au ,,, Achilles is set to get moved to a different camp closer to the front line whilst his and Patroclus' relationship has just begun, now the two love birds must say goodbye





	Never Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ,,, so ,,,, I have an announcement I was wanting your guys opinions on - This is an original au I made up with the help of a friend of course for Achilles and Patroclus, but I really started to like the idea of two military personals falling in love and started to make an actual story line/plot for this, but I'm iffy about it and haven't gotten any fine details yet, so I was wondering your opinion ,,,, if I should make just a series of Iliad WWII version with just random things of the shenanigans of WWII, oooorrrrr should I make an actual multi - chapter story for these two with the story plot I have in idea? Please, do let me know, I've only posted very little Patrochilles on here and have already gotten so much love for them and I thank you all very dearly. Leave a comment if you wish and give me some feedback on your opinion if you would like! Thank you for reading!! Love you allllllll ~~~~~ Also, if you would like I will throw in some of the Iliad characters as well - Briseis, Odysseus, and Diomedes are definitly characters that I love and need to write more of ~~~~

Though the walls of his tent weren’t thin enough to allow the cold to disturb, the sun still burnt. Burning through his eyelids to his pupils with its eagerness. The first time in his life he only wished time to stop and it only seemed to go faster. It was taunting him. He finally had something to hold on to and he desperately didn’t want to let go. The brunette felt a stir behind him, the arm around his waist tightening its grips.  
“Patroclus…” His name was mumbled softly, lips fluttering against the base of his neck.  
“Achilles...” He responded back hoping the tug in his voice wasn’t too noticeable.  
“Morning love.” Achilles’ own voice was slicked with sleep. He moved his head, nuzzling it gently in the mess of brown curls that made up Patroclus’ hair before giving a soft kiss on the tan skin behind his ear. All the shows of affection and ghostly touches made the pounding of Patroclus’ heart only louder to his ears. Dread pulled at the strings of his soul, yet at the same time electricity sparked through his veins. A bad mixture in his opinion as he could already feel the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. Before he knew it he was hiccuping on tears. Achilles could feel every violent shake of the smaller man with every choked sob. Achilles felt his own heart swell. In any other situation Achilles would be quick to shush with comforting words and try to get the closest answer as to what was wrong possible. Though in this moment, the blonde already knew what was wrong. The same feeling had been clouding his brain for the past few days. So, Achilles did the best he could not without tears in the process. He held on tightly, whispered sweet lies, and hoped dearly that the sun would stop haunting his love with its existence. 

* * *

The bag on his shoulder felt much heavier than before. His clothes tighter, the sun hotter, everything louder to the point that Achilles became self aware of his uneven breathing pattern. He was going to make this goodbye last for as long as he possibly could. His leg began to ache, finally moving his weight and straightening his posture against the wall of the building. He hated how anxiousness seemed to in heighten his senses. The blonde jumped slightly at the sound of a breaking branch near him, turning to see the man he had been waiting 30 minutes for. Patroclus couldn’t stop the laugh that left his throat.  
“Jumpy much?”  
“For you? Always.” The two couldn’t help the smiles that toyed with the ends of their lips. It got to them both how just being in the mere presence of one another could make their airways stop working. Patroclus bit his lip in the sheer excitement that shook through him.  
“I’ll repeat what I said, but with different reasoning. Smart-ass much?” Patroclus’ cocky side was showing, sarcasm dripping from his words, and Achilles couldn’t get enough of it.  
“And I’ll restate my response, but in a different manner. For my love only, the same love that seems he can’t walk any slower.” With that the bag was left to be forgotten on the ground, the two finally in reach of each other and weren’t letting go anytime soon. The kisses were sloppy and rushed, almost gross if it weren’t for the fire that set both hearts aflame. Teeth would occasionally clank which only caused giggles that would break the contact before they would reconnect again. Achilles was quick to move, his hands from the other’s hips to cradling his face gently. Using the adjustment for its initial use and deepening the kiss they were sharing. Patroclus let out a small yelp of surprise, but managed to keep up. Though really the most he could do was ball his fist harder into the green jacket that Achilles wore. The heat that pressed against his face left him shield less to Achilles’ doings. When they finally broke apart, both were rather breathless, but their minds were far from resting. Pupils blown wide and eyes open to their full extent. They were about to rejoin again, but a voice oh so rudely interrupted causing them both to jump. 

The general’s not natural overly loud voice talking to the trainees that were about to leave. A sign that time was running out. Achilles looked back at his love, gulping back the tears that wished to form. It was now or never to say his words of peace. He took Patroclus’ hands and brought their already close figures impossibly closer. Achilles took a deep breath before speaking.  
“Pepper, this relationship was kind of sudden and people would most likely call us crazy if they only knew about it, but trust me when I say, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Look, I’m not asking you to wait for me, I could never ask you to bear such a burden, but for the sake of my heart at least... keep me in mind?” Achilles almost didn’t get to finish his sentence as Patroclus was quick to close the gap between their mouths. When they pulled away, Patroclus spoke his own peace.  
“I’ll wait, thanks.” Patroclus held a smitten smile, eyes half lidded in adoration. Achilles could no longer hold his emotions back. Achilles hugged Patroclus tightly.  
“God dammit I love you so much.” Achilles said through a light cry. Partroclus laughed through his own tears.  
“I love you too Ace.” They stayed like that for a little while, basking in each other’s touch, but the last voice they ever wanted to hear announced his presence.  
“ALL SOLDIERS THAT ARE TO LEAVE MUST GET THEIR ASSES HERE NOW.!” The general’s voice only burned holes in their brains. They kissed one last time, a long and lingering goodbye that still kept up even as their bodies began to separate. It wasn’t until they began to step away from each other did the kiss break.They both so desperately wanted to say more. The gap now between their forms felt more like hell itself. With tears, Achilles mouthed the words ‘I love you’ and let himself smile lightly when Patroclus mouthed the words ‘I love you too’ back. With the most will power he had ever used, Achilles picked up his bag and with the biggest blow to the heart, turned his back and didn’t look back. He knew that if he did, he never be able to look the other way. 

Patroclus could only hug himself tightly wishing it was Achilles’ arms instead of his own.


End file.
